Recently, a technology called augmented reality (AR) of adding information by a computer to an object in a real space has attracted attention. As one of techniques for realizing the augmented reality, there is a see-through-type head mounted display apparatus by which an outside world can be transmissively visually recognized. According to the see-through-type head mounted display apparatus, image lights generated by a light modulation device such as a liquid crystal panel are reflected by an optical system placed in front of an eye of a user or the like, and thereby, augmented information as augmented reality may emerge in the outside world transmissively visually recognized as an image.
In a typical IT apparatus, a slight processing time (delay time) is taken for displaying an image, and the same applies to the head mounted display apparatus. For example, when a user of the head mounted display apparatus facing the front makes an action of turning to the side, image display is performed with a slight delay from the motion of the outside world being visually recognized. Accordingly, misregistration occurs between a subject in the outside world transmissively visually recognized and augmented information displayed in correspondence with the position of the subject, and the user recognizes it as a display delay.
In order to solve the above described problem, in related art, PTL 1 is proposed. According to the technology described in PTL 1, the above described display delay may be solved by generating a larger image than an area to be displayed and detecting the motion of the head of the user in the delay time using a gyro sensor, calculating how much the generated image delays with respect to the motion of the head, and changing a cutout position as a display image from the generated image by the amount of delay.